Loving You
by Choi Hye Won
Summary: Choi Siwon dan choi Kyuhyun adalah dua bersaudara yag tidak pernah akur karena sikap appa mereka yang terkesan lebih menyayangi Siwon, ditambah lagi mereka berdua menyukai orang yang sama yaitu Kim Kibum. lantas bagaimana kisah mereka bertiga nantinya? Sibum, Kyubum.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVING YOU**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, romance, family.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, Full Typos, Abal, OOC, OC.**

**Pokoknya DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah rumah megah nan mewah terdengar sedikit ramai karena suara dari kedua tuan muda mereka yang sedang beradu mulut. Kedua namja tampan tersebut tampak sangat tidak bersahabat padahal nyatanya mereka adalah saudara.

"Ya! Cepat matikan PSP mu itu dan pergi kuliah Choi Kyuhyun!"suruh sang namja tampan dengan balutan setelan jas hitam yang sangat pas di tubuh atletisnya.

"..."tak ada jawaban dari sanga namja tampan yangs sedang memainkan PSP tersebut, membuat sang kakak semakin marah melihat kelakuan sang adik.

"Ya! Kau dengar tidak hah! Kalau kau tetap memainkannya, PSP itu akan aku bakar!"ucap sang kakak dengan wajah murka.

"Cihhh, apa pedulimu Choi Siwon-ssi,"jawab sanga adik tak sopan.

"Panggil aku hyung babo,"ucap Kyuhyun cuek tak menghiraukan kakaknya yang sudah marah besar.

Ya, **Choi Siwon** dan **Choi Kyuhyun** adalah saudara, namun sikap mereka sama sekali tak mencerminkan kalau mereka adalah saudara karena kebiasaan mereka yang selalu bertengkar karena masalah-masalah sepele. Sebenarnya waktu kecil mereka sangatlah akur, namun semenjak keduanya beranjak dewasa, Choi Kangin yang diketahui sebagai appa mereka seperti lebih menyayangi Choi Siwon daripada Choi Kyuhyun hingga membuat Kyuhyun iri pada kakaknya sendiri. Mungkin itu semua ada alasannya mengingat Choi Kyuhyun termasuk bad boy di tempat kuliahnya, dan pekerjaannya hanyalah balapan liar dan menghambur-hamburkan uang appanya, berbeda sekali dengan Choi Siwon yang dijuluki sebagai good boy yang sangat bijaksana dan selalu patuh pada ayahnya sehingga mungkin itulah sebab sang ayah lebih memperdulikan Siwon daripada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda ada yang mencari anda,"seorang lelaki tua menghampiri Siwon yang masih betah beradu mulut dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, siapa park ahjussi?"tanya Siwon.

"Nona Kim Kibum tuan,"jelas lelaki tua tadi membuat seorag dua bersaudara ini kaget bukan main mendengar nama itu. segera saja Choi Kyuhyun berlari keluar dan mendapati seorang yeoja cantik sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruamhnya. Tanpa aba-aba Choi Kyuhyun segera membawa yeoja itu dalam pelukannya yang posesif.

"Bummie, benar ini kau?"tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya, sementara yeoja cantik itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ne, benar ini aku Kyu, masak kau lupa denganku? Tega sekali kau babo,"ucap yeoja itu sambil membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Aishh bagaimana mungkin aku lupa denganmu eoh? Jeongmal bogoshippo Bummie,"ucap Kyuhyun sambil semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh ramping Kibum.

**Kim Kibum**, yeoja cantik dengan kulit seputih salju dan tak lupa killer smile yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya adalah teman masa kecil Choi bersaudara ini sekaligus adalah cinta pertama bagi seorang Choi Siwon dan Choi Kyuhyun. Ya, kedua bersaudara Choi ini memang menyukai orang yang sama, tapi keduanya tak menyadarinya. Namun, bagaimana dengan perasaan Kim Kibum sendiri?

"Oppa..."Kibum segera melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan langsung berhamburan ke pelukan Siwon yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Hati Kyuhyun mencelos sakit, kenapa ia selalu kalah dengan kakaknya. Bahkan sekarang Kibum terlihat lebih memilih dipeluk oleh kakaknya dibangdingkan dengan dirinya. Ini benar-benar tidak adil.

"Kapan kau kembali Bummie?"tanya Siwon dengan mata yang berbinar senang.

"Baru tadi malam oppa, oppa bagaimana kabarmu? Wahh kau semakin tampan saja oppa, pasti banyak yeoja ingin menjadi pacarmua?"goda Kibum membuat wajah Siwon sedikit memerah karena dipuji Kibum.

"Oppa baik-baik saja Bummie. Kau bisa saja, kau yang semakin bertambah cantik Bummie pasti banyak namja yang mengejarmu,"ucap Siwon, sedangkan Kyuhyun serasa menjadi kambing congek mereka berdua membuat ia merengut kesal.

"Ya! Bummie kenapa kau malah berbincang dengannya saja,"ucap Kyuhyun kesal, sedangkan Siwon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sang adik yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

"Aigoo, Kyunnie kau juga semakin tampan, aishh dua malaikatku ini pasti sebentar lagi akan meninggalkanku dan mencari gadis pujaan kalian masing-masing. Aku jadi sedih,"goda Kibum pada kedua bersaudara Choi ini.

"Ya! Aku akan tetap menjadi pelindungmu Bummie, kita akan bersama selamanya. Kau jangan khawatir,"ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Cihh, menjaga diri saja kau tak bisa, masih sok menjaga Bummie,"cibir Siwon pada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun memberikan death glare andalannya.

"Aishh kalian berdua ini, oh iya aku akan kuliah di SM university,"Kibum memberitahu kakak beradik ini.

"Jinja? Berarti kita satu kampus Bummie,"ucap Kyuhyun antusias dan tanpa sadar memeluk tubuh Kibum erat, Siwon mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Hatinya tidak rela Kibum dipeluk oleh lelaki lain, bahkan adiknya sendiripun ia tak rela.

"Kau mau membunuhnya dengan memluknya dengan erat seperti itu eoh?"sindir Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

"Bukan urusannmu Choi Siwon!"ucap Kyuhyun tajam, sedangkan Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

.

"Oppa aku ingin berbicara padamu,"ucap Kibum gugup. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di taman di kediaman keluarga Choi.

"Kau mau berbicara apa Bummie?"Siwon menatap lembut Kibum.

"Oppa saranghae..."akhirnya kata-kata itupun meluncur begitu saja dari mulut manisnya, sedangkan Siwon sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Kibum barusan. Dia sangat senang karena ternyata cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Nado saranghae Bummie,"jawab Siwon lalu mencium kening Kibum lembut.

"Seharusnya aku yang menyatakannya duluan,"ucap Siwon pada Kibum.

"Jadi oppa sudah menyukaiku sejak lama?"tanya Kibum terkejut.

"Ne, sejak kecil bahkan,"ucap Siwon lalu mendekatkan jarak di antara mereka berdua, hingga kedua bibir mereka akhirnya bersatu, mencoba saling merasakan hangatnya bibir masing-masing. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Choi Kyuhyun ternyata sudah berdiri sejak tadi di depan taman tersebut. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas yeoja yang dicintainya sejak kecil itu kini tengah berciuman dengan kakaknya sendiri. Tangannya mengepal kuat, hatinya seolah dihujam dengan pisau yang berkarat berkali-kali, begitu menyakitkan. Ia berjalan gontai memasuki kediaman keluar Choi. Tak diperdulikannya tatapan para pelayan yang memandangnya heran.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah gila Choi Kyuhyun!"bentak Siwon keras pada adiknya, pasalnya Kyuhyun pagi ini tiba-tiba membawa koper dan berkata ia mau pindah dari rumah ini.

"Apa perdulimu hah!"bentak Kyuhyun tak kalah keras.

"Aku perduli, karena kau adalah adikku Choi Kyuhyun!"jawab Siwon masih dengan nada tinggi.

"Sudah, kalian berdua diamlah sebentar,"ucap Choi Kangin berusaha menengahi kedua anaknya.

"Appa aku ingin tinggal di apartement milik keluarga kita saja,"jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Kyu?"tanya sang appa mencoba sabar.

"Bukankah sudah ada Siwon hyung disini, kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku bukan?"ucap Kyuhyun sinis.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?"tanya kangin mulai terpancing emosi.

"Bukankah kau lebih menyayanginya dibandingkan denganku? Sekarang kumohon jangan urusi aku. Urusi saja dia,"ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Siwon.

PLAKKK...

Sebuah tamparan telak didaratkan oleh Kangin pada Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tertawa sinis.

"Hahh, benar bukan kataku. Kau lebih menyayanginya appa,"ucap Kyuhyun miris dan beranjak pergi dari rumah keluarga Choi. Siwon hanya bisa memandang kepergian Kyuhyun dengan perasaan tidak enak. Ia merasa dialah yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun ingin pergi dari rumah ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu Kyu?"tanya Siwon dalam hati.

**Continue ?**

**End ?**

**Apakah FF gaje ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan? Kalian sendiri yang tentukan ne dengan cara mereview.**

**Annyeonghaseyo readers^^**

**Saya datang membawa FF baru hehe.. semoga kalian suka^^**

**.**

**.**

**Review please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

PLAKKK...

Sebuah tamparan telak didaratkan oleh Kangin pada Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tertawa sinis.

"Hahh, benar bukan kataku. Kau lebih menyayanginya appa,"ucap Kyuhyun miris dan beranjak pergi dari rumah keluarga Choi. Siwon hanya bisa memandang kepergian Kyuhyun dengan perasaan tidak enak. Ia merasa dialah yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun ingin pergi dari rumah ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu Kyu?"tanya Siwon dalam hati.

Author pov*

Siwon sedang duduk termenung di ruangan kantornya. Ia masih sibuk memikirkan tentang perubahan sikap Kyuhyun sang dongsaeng yang terkenal dengan keevilannya tersebut. Bolpoin berwarna keemasan yang ada di tangannya hanya ia putar-putar bosan, tak berniat sama sekali untuk mengerjakan tugas kantornya yang sudah menumpuk karena yang dilakukannya sedari tadi hanya diam melamun hingga ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya saja ia tak tahu. Seorang yeoja dengan balutan dress mini berwarna cokelat tua tengah berjalan ke arah sang namja tampan yang kini masih melamun. Ia benar-benar tidak menyadari ada orang di ruangan pribadinya.

"Wonnie..."panggil yeoja cantik tadi sambil semakin mendekati sang kekasih yang masih betah mengacuhkannya.

Cupp...

"Eh?"Siwon hanya terkejut saat bibir manis sang kekasih mendarat di bibirnya, tidak ada lumatan sama sekali dari ciumannya barusan, hanya ada ketulusan disana.

"Bummie sejak kapan kau ada disini?"tanya Siwon merasa bersalah karena telah mengacuhkan sang pujaan hatinya sedangkan Kibum hanya memanyunkan bibirnya imut membuat Siwon mengeram gemas melihatnya.

"Jangan berpose seperti itu Bummie, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku akan memakanmu sekarang juga kalau kau terus memasang pose seperti itu,"ucap Siwon sambil menyeringai senang melihat sang kekasih bertambah kesal karena ucapannya barusan.

"Aishh kau ini!"Kibum memberikan jitakan sayang pada kepala Siwon membuat yang empunya kepala hanya tertawa kecil menahan nyeri di kepalanya akibat ulah sang kekasih.

"Sebenarnya kau sedang memikirkan apa Wonnie? Kelihatannya kau tidak bersemangat hari ini,"tanya Kibum penasaran saat melihat sikap Siwon yang aneh hari ini.

"Sebenarnya Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah Bummie,"terang Siwon pada Kibum yang kini sudah ada di atas pangkuannya.

"Mwooooo?"Kibum membelalakkan matanya tak percaya mendengar cerita dari Siwon.

"Wae? Kenapa dia bisa pergi dari rumah eoh? Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Kyunnie?"tanya Kibum beruntun.

"Ya! Kenapa kau melah menuduhku yang bukan-bukan Bummie? Bummie jahat!"ucap Siwon berpura-pura marah pada Kibum membuat Kibum menghela nafas panjang.

"Lalu kenapa Kyunnie bisa pergi dari rumah eoh?"tanya Kibum kini sedikit melembut.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Bummie. Tadi pagi dia tiba-tiba saja sudah membawa koper besar dan berkata kalau ingin meninggalkan rumah,"jelas Siwon panjang lebar membuat Kibum hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Jadi begitu, baiklah aku akan membujuknya untuk pulang. Tapi kumohon Wonnie jangan pernah bertengkar lagi dengan Kyunnie, walaupun dia menyebalkan sebenarnya dia adalah anak yang sangat manis. Jadi, kau tidak boleh bersikap kasar padanya. arasseo?"nasehat Kibum pada sang kekasih.

"Ne,, ne,, arasseo my princess,"ucap Siwon pasrah.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi ka kampus Wonnie, jadi selamat berkerja ne,"Kibum sudah mau beranjak dari pangkuan Siwon, namun tubuhnya langsung ditarik lagi oleh Siwon membuat tubuh Kibum jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Temani aku saja, aku sedang membutuhkanmu untuk menenangkan pikiranku Bummie,"Siwon mencium bahu Kibum yang terekspos bebas karena pakaiannya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Aishh, kau manja sekali Wonnie. Baiklah demi namjachinguku yang tercinta ini. tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama ne, aku harus menemui Kyunnie dan membujuknya pulang,"ucap Kibum tegas.

"Gomawo Bummie,"Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kibum, dan akhirnya sesuatu yang ia cari telah ia dapatkan. Bibir merah itupun sudah menempel dengan sempurna di bibir jokernya. Ciuman yang semula hanya berupa ciuman ringan kini telah berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar mencoba mencari kenikmatan diantara kecipak saliva yang saling bertukar tempat. Tangan Siwon tak tinggal diam, tangannya menekan tengkuk leher Kibum agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Tak terasa ciuman yang tadinya berada di bibir Kibumpun sudah berpindah tempat pada leher jenjang Kibum yang terekspos bebas. Dengan lihainya Siwon memberikan tanda kepemilikannya atas Kibum disana. Bercak-bercak merah keunguan kini sudah tercetak jelas di leher jenjang Kibum. bahkan tanda itu tak hanya satu ataupun dua. Keduanya sudah terbakar nafsu masing-masing yang saling memburu. Hingga seseorang dengan tidak sopannya mengganggu aktivitas panas mereka.

"Tuan ada lapo—,"ucapan namja muda yang sudah berdiri mematung di depan pintu ruangan Siwonpun terpotong begitu saja. Namja tersebut meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah saat menyadari tatapan mematikan dari sang atasan yang tampaknya sangat murka karena telah menganggu kegiatannya dengan sang kekasih barusan. Sedangkan Kibum langsung berdiri dari posisinya tadi yang berada di pangkuan Siwon. Kibum sangat malu saat ini, ia segera membenarkan pakaiannya yang berantakan akibat ulah nakal Siwon barusan.

"Wonnie aku berangkat kuliah dulu, annyeong,"setelah berucap kalimat tersebut, Kibum segera berlari keluar ruangan. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat hingga Siwon tak mampu mencegah kepergian Kibum. setelah sadar sepenuhnya ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada bawahannya yang telah mengganggu moment spesialnya.

"Mi-mianhae tuan,"ucap namja itu gugup.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri disitu? Kau mau mati eoh? Cepat kerjakan tugasmu!"Siwon berucap dingin pada bawahannya barusan membuat namja tersebut berlari ketakutan dari ruangan Siwon.

Author pov end*

Kyuhyun pov*

Aku sedang duduk dengan santai sambil melihat televisi yang ada di hadapanku. Walaupun mataku tertuju pada televisi yang ada di depanku, tetapi tidak dengan pikiranku yang melayang entah kemana. Disini, aku meraba dadaku yang merasa sangat sesak. Kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Kenapa membayangkan kejadian tadi malam hatiku benar-benar merasa sangat sakit. Tuhan, kenapa kau benar-benar tidak adil padaku? Apa aku benar-benar anak yang tidak diinginkan? Kenapa semua orang lebih memuja dia –Choi Siwon— yang berstatus sebagai hyungku. Kenapa semua menganggap dia segalanya. Kenapa tidak ada yang sama sekali mengerti dengan perasaanku selama ini. Bahkan sekarang orang yang paling berharga dihidupku –Kim Kibum— yeoja yang sudah lama aku sukai, dialah cinta pertamaku, tapi kenapa dia juga memilihnya? Apa hebatnya dia dibandingkan denganku. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Choi Siwon!

Lamunanku buyar begitu saja saat bel apartementku berbunyi nyaring membuatku harus menghentikan aktivitas melamunku. Aku berjalan gontai menuju pintu apartemenku dan membuka pintu apartemenku dengan kasar.

"Bummie..."pekikku tak percaya. Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku ada disini? Pasti ini ulah Choi Siwon sialan itu. awas kau Choi Siwon!

"Kyunnie,"dia langsung berhambur ke dalam pelukanku. Aku yang saat itu belum siap menerima pelukannya hanya diam mematung. Jantungku sudah berpacu sangat cepat saat orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini memlukku dengan sangat erat.

"Wae Bummie? Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku disini?"tanyaku padanya yang kini sudah duduk di atas sofa ruang tamuku.

"Siwon oppa yang memberitahuku hehe,"tawanya lebar. Aishh kenapa kau mempunyai senyuman yang sangat indah itu, kalau kau terus tersenyum seperti itu kau benar-benar akan membuatku semakin mencintaimu.

"Arasseo, lalu mau apa kau kesini Bummie?"tanyaku to the point padanya. dia memandangku intens lalu memajukan tubuhnya mendekat kepadaku. Saat jarak kami hanya terpaut beberapa centi saja dia membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

"Aku sudah Jadian dengan Siwon oppa, bagaimana menurutmu Kyunnie?"tanyanya padaku. Seolah ada petir yang kini menyambar diriku. Jadi dia kesini hanya untuk menyampaikan berita ini? Bummie tak tahukah kau kalau hatiku sangat terluka saat kau mengatakannya langsung padaku. Walaupun wajahku kini sedang tersenyum, tapi tidak dengan hatiku Bummie. Kenapa kau tak menyadari kalau aku selama ini mencintaimu. Kenapa kau hanya memandang Choi Siwon.

"Benarkah? Chukkae Bummie,"ucapku lemas. Aku sudah benar-benar tak ada tenaga lagi untuk bisa menahan gejolak hatiku ini. sungguh sangat menyakitkan.

"Tapi, kenapa kau pergi dari rumah Kyunnie? Apa kau ada masalah dengan Siwon oppa?"tanyanya lagi.

"Ah, akau hanya bosan dengan suasana di rumah Bummie. Aku ingin merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda,"bohongku padanya. dia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut tampak masih berpikir.

"Apa kau tidak kerepotan? Terus siapa yang memasakkan makanan untukmu Kyunnie?"tanyanya beruntun padaku.

"Aniyo. Aku biasanya membeli makanan diluar. Jadi aku tidak perlu memasak,"jawabku apa adanya.

"Aishh, pasti makanan yang tidak bergizi dan tidak ada sayurnya. Kau bisa sakit kalau seperti itu Kyunnie. Kumohon pulanglah,"ucapnya memelas padaku. Aku benar-benar tidak tega dengan wajah memelas ini. aku mencoba meraih wajahnya dan menangkupkan tanganku pada kedua pipi tembamnya. Sungguh manis dan sangat cantik. Mataku beralih pada bibir merahnya. Tapi, kenapa dengan bibir merah ini? kenapa bibirnya tampak membengkak? Lalu ada apa dengan leher jenjangnya? Kenapa disana banyak sekali bercak-bercak merah keunguan? Jangan bilang ini perbuatan Choi Siwon sialan itu. kalau memang benar itu perbuatan dia maka akan aku bunuh dia dengan taganku sendiri. Dasar Kuda pervert. Berani-beraninya dia membuat Kibum-Ku menjadi seperti ini. Kibum-Ku yang masih polos sudah ternodai dengan kuda super pervert itu. awas saja kau Choi Siwon!

"Mianhae, aku belum bisa pulang sekarang Bummie."ucapku tegas dan melepaskan tanganku dari kedua pipinya. Dia tampak sangat kecewa. Tapi apa yang bisa aku perbuat? Kalau aku terus berada di dalam satu atap dengan Choi Siwon, hatiku akan semakin sakit kalau melihat Kibum dan Siwon bermesraan di depan mataku sendiri. Itu sama saja akan membunuhku secara perlahan.

"Hmmm arasseo, aku akan menghargai setiap keputusanmu Kyunnie,"ucapnya sambil memelukku erat. Kubelai rambut hitamnya lembut. Ahh pelukannya memang benar-benar sangat hangat dan nyaman. Bau tubuhnya yang mempunyai rasa mint seolah sudah menjadi candu bagiku selama ini. aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskannya pada Siwon hyung. Sungguh tak bisa.

Cuupp...

Aku terkejut saat bibir hangat Kibum mencium pipiku dengan lembut. Walaupun tak lama tapi sudah membuatku sangat senang. Aku segera mendaratkan ciuman pada dahinya cukup lama mencoba menyalurkan rasa sayangku yang amat besar padanya.

"Jagalah dirimu baik-baik Kyunnie, aku akan sering mengunjungimu,"ucapnya lagi sambil mengelus pipiku dengan lembut.

"Ne, gomawo Bummie,"aku segera memeluknya lagi. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat seolah tak mau berpisah dengannya.

"Bummie temani aku sampai aku tidur ne,"pintaku manja padanya sambil meletakkan kepalaku di atas pahanya, sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan manjaku ini.

"Aishh kau dari dulu tidak pernah berubah eoh? Kau tetap saja manja,"ucapnya padaku sambil mulai mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut, seperti waktu kita kecil dulu. Dia mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku. Entah kenapa saat-saat seperti ini sangat aku rindukan. Kibum yang selalu perhatian denganku dan selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkannya. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan dia di dalam hidupku. Bagaikan seorang manusia yang membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas.

Kyuhyun pov end*

Author pov*

"Ya! Bangun Kyu!"teriakan seorang namja dengan balutan jas hitam menggema di seluruh sudut apartemen membuat seorang namja lagi yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya terkejut mendengar lengkingan suara dari hyungnya tersebut.

"Ya! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini eoh? Cepat keluar dan jangan ganggu aku!"bentak sang dongsaeng yang mulai memasang selimut tebalnya kembali untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya dari hawa dingin yang pagi ini terasa sangat menusuk kulit.

Byuurrrrrrr...

Sang kakak yang sudah mulai geram dengan kelakuan sang adik segera mengambil air minum yang ada di atas meja nakas lalu dengan tidak berperikemanusiaannya menyiram muka sang adik dengan air minum tersebut.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Choi Siwon! kau mau mati hah!"teriakan Kyuhyun melengking membuat Siwon harus menutup kedua telinganya kalau ia tidak mau tuli mendadak. Rasa kantuk yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun kini menguap begitu saja saat ini karena rasa kesal terhadap kakaknya lah yang sekarang lebih mendominasi.

"Kau yang mau mati hah! Cepat mandi dan pergi kuliah. Kau sudah membolos kuliah selama tiga minggu Kyu. Kau mau dikeluarkan dari kampus eoh?"teriak Siwon lantang, sedangkan Kyuhyun tak perduli sama sekali dengan ucapannya.

"Apa urusanmu hah! Aku tidak mau kuliah. Aku mau berhenti saja,"ucapan Kyuhyun barusan berhasil membuat Siwon sangat terkejut. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pikiran adiknya ini.

"Apa yang barusan kau bicarakan eoh? Kau mau jadi apa hah? Mau jadi pembalap jalanan?"ucap Siwon dengan sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya. Kyuhyun seketika itu langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan sadis sang kakak. Kyuhyun memang sedari dulu bercita-cita menjadi pembalap profesional, namun sayang sekali tak ada yang pernah mendukungnya. Bahkan sang appa pun sangat menentang cita-citanya tersebut. Appanya terlalu khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu saat ia balapan. Namun, bukan namanya Choi Kyuhyun kalau ia sama sekali tidak memberontak. Maka dari itu, ia lebih senang ikut balapan liar yang ada di jalanan. Ia mau menunjukkan kepada ayahnya bahwa balapan bukanlah hal yang perlu ia takuti buktinya saja sampai sekarang ia baik-baik saja dan tetap sehat.

"Jangan pernah menganggap remeh pembalap jalanan Choi Siwon!"ucap Kyuhyun tajam membuat Siwon sungguh menyesal karena telah menyinggung hal yang sangat sensitif bagi adiknya tersebut.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"tanya Siwon mulai menjalankan rencana yang sedari tadi sudah berputar di otak jeniusnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun mengernyit heran.

"Taruhan? Apa untungnya bagiku Choi Siwon? kenapa aku harus melakukakannya,"tanya Kyuhyun tak tertarik dengan ide sang hyung.

"Kalau kau menang, kau boleh meminta apapun padaku."ucap Siwon tegas. Kyuhyun kini mulai tertarik dengan tawaran sang hyung.

"Apapun?"tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Namun, kalau kalian lebih teliti lagi melihatnya, maka kalian akan melihat sebuah seringaian yang tersembunyi disana.

"Apapun yang kau minta Kyu, tapi..."Siwon menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi apa?"tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Tapi kalau kau yang kalah, kau harus kuliah dengan rajin. Eotte?"tanya Siwon lagi pada Kyuhyun.

"Tak masalah,"ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

"Karena dapat kupastikan kau akan kalah Choi Siwon,"ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Tapi aku yang harus menentukan kita akan bertanding apa. Eotte?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Baiklah kau yang tentukan Kyu,"ucap Siwon mantap. Walau bagaimanapun ia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Ia harus bisa menjadi hyung yang baik bagi dongsaengnya. Ia akan selalu mengalah pada sang dongsaeng.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana dengan balapan?"tanyaku dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahku.

"Mwoooo?"Siwon terkejut dengan penyataan adiknya barusan. Dia sama sekali tidak mahir dalam urusan balapan. Kalau seperti ini sudah bisa dipastikan dia akan kalah sebelum berperang.

"Apa kau takut ?"tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Aniyo. Baiklah kita tanding balapan!"ucap Siwon mantap.

"Okeh deal,"Kyuhyun menjabat tangan Siwon erat. Seraingan yang ada di wajah Kyuhyun semakin terlihat jelas.

"Bersiap-siaplah melepaskan Bummie Choi Siwon,"ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil menyeringai senang.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari pertandingan di antara keduanya itupun dimulai. Disebuah jalan yang sudah mulai sepi, karena memang ini tengah malam. Suasana lengang menemani mereka berdua yang kini sedang bersiap-siap dengan motornya masing-masing. Kyuhyun tampak memeriksa keadaan motor besarnya yang berwarna putih tersebut. Setelah ia rasa semuanya aman dan beres. Ia memasang helm standart di kepalanya. Dan mulai menyalakan mesin motor besarnya. Sedangkan kita bisa lihat Siwon sekarang juga sama sibuknya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia sedang mengecek semua mesin motor besarnya yang berwarna merah tersebut. Setelah ia yakini itu aman dia bergegas memakai helm standart seperti Kyuhyun. Tak lupa ia memanjatkan ribuan doa pada Tuhan agar ia diberi keselamatan dan bisa memenangkan taruhan ini.

"Aishh lama sekali kau berdoanya, cepat sedikit,"ucap Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

"Kita harus berdoa Kyu agar kita selamat. Kau juga harus memanjatkan doa dulu agar tidak terjadi apa-apa nanti,"nasehat Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang sudah dipastikan akan menjadi angin lalu bagi Kyuhyun.

"Aishh, kalau kau mau berdoa lebih baik kau pergi ke gereja sana. Kita disini untuk balapan bukan untuk berdoa. Jadi cepatlah sedikit,"sindir Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"Aishh kau ini, baiklah aku sudah siap,"ucap Siwon mengakhiri perdebatan diantara keduanya.

Seorang namja tinggi sudah berdiri ditengah-tengah keduanya. Ia mulai merentangkan bendera merah yang merupakan tanda pertandingan ini akan segera dimulai.

"Oke. Kalian sudah siap?"tanya sang namja tinggi tadi.

"Ne,"jawab keduanya serempak.

"1...2...3...GO..."setelah teriakan dari seorang namja itu selesai. Keduanya pun dengan cepat melaju di jalanan yang tengah lengang tersebut. Mereka melajukan motor mereka melewati setiap rute yang telah ditetapkan oleh panitia. Dengan kecepatan yang tinggi keduanya melajukan motornya pada rute-rute yang telah ditetapkan. Kyuhyun yang memang ahli di bidang ini dengan mudahnya meninggalkan Siwon yang ada jauh dibelakangnya. Namun, tanpa diduga oleh Kyuhyun ternyata Siwon mampu menyusulnya hingga kini keduanya berdampingan melewati setiap rute.

Setiap rute pun dilewati Kyuhyun dengan mulus. Walaupun Siwon sudah berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan Kyuhyun, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun lebih mampu memimpin balapan ini. memang Kyuhyun adalah raja jalanan, tak ada yang pernah meragukan hal tersebut. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Saat sampai di sebuah perempatan jalan, ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan sangat kencang. Bisa dipastikan orang yang tengah mengendarai mobil tersebut tengah mabuk, terlihat dari caranya mengemudikan mobil dengan tidak fokus. Kyuhyun yang tidak mengetahui adanya mobil di belokan tersebut masih melajukan motornya diatas kecepatan rata-rata. Dan terjadilah tabrakan yang tidak bisa terelakkan lagi di antara keduanya.

BRUUUUKK...BRAAAKKKKKKK...BRUAAKKKKK...

Suara yang sangat keras terdengar saat mobil hitam tersebut menabrak Kyuhyun berserta motornya sehingga mengakibatkan Kyuhyun terseret beberapa meter beserta motornya. Kyuhyun berguling-guling dijalan cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di tengah-tengah jalan. Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi berkata-kata, bahkan untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya saja ia benar-benar tidak sanggup. Matanya kini sudah tidak fokus lagi. Pandangannya kini sudah mulai mengabur, namun Kyuhyun sempat melihat sang hyung yang berlari ke arahnya dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

"KYUUUUU..."teriak Siwon sekencang-kencangnya melihat tubuh adiknya yang terpental dari motornya dan berguling-guling di aspal jalan. Tubuhnya seketika itu kaku, ia benar-benar shock. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat adik yang paling ia sayangi itu dihantam dengan begitu kerasnya oleh mobil. Ia segera berlari menuju Kyuhyun yang tergelatak ditengah jalan dengan tubuh yang bersimpah darah.

"H-hy-hyung..."satu kata yang diucapkan Kyuhyun sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya membuat Siwon semakin takut. Tangan Kyuhyun yang menggapai tangan Siwon langsung terlepas begitu saja saat Kyuhyun selesai mengucapkan kata yang jarang di ucapkan oleh adiknya tersebut.

"KYUUUU..."teriak Siwon sekencang-kencangnya berusaha membangunkan sang adik yang kini sudah ada di dalam pelukannya. Di dalam pelukan seorang kakak yang selalu menyayanginya.

**To be continued...**

**Annyeonghaseyo readers ^^**

**Bagaimanakah dengan chapter ini? masih ingin lanjut lagikah ke chapter selanjutnya? Atau sudah bosan dengan ceritanya? Silahkan suarakan isi hati kalian dikotak review yang ada di bawah ne^^**

_**# Review corner #**_

**Okeh saya sedang mood untuk membalas review kalian nih. Tapi gak bisa semua ne, lain kali baru akuh bales semuanya . hehe**

**Choikyuhae : Annyeong chingu ^^ udah pengen banget bisa bales review dari chingu dan akhirnya terlaksana jugak hehe ^^ ihhh selalu gemes deh kalau baca review kamu chingu hehe^^ dan makasih banget udah jadi reader setiaku. Review kamu selalu bermutu ^^ panjang pula #plakk. Soalnya aku suka banget ama review yang panjangnya ngelebihi kereta #jduakk ^^. Dan soal ff MEW pasti akan aku lanjutin kok jangan khawatir. emmm soal mau publish dimana kayaknya Cuma sebagian aja yang bakal aku publish di ffn. Masih mikir-mikir juga, tapi kalau aku publish nanti aku kasih tau deh chingu dan kalo gak punya twitter bisa add fb akuh at nurul c'sdam #promosi haha ^^ and jangan panggil author donk chingu. Panggil eonnie atau dongsaeng gitu supaya enak hehe gomawo reviewnya selama ini ^^**

**Meyy-chaan : anyyeong chingu ^^ ... akuh selalu senang saat baca review dari kamu chingu dan kamu selalu nongol disetiap haha senangnya^^ mianhae baru bisa bales review dari kamu selama ini, tapi aku selalu membaca dan menghargai setiap review kamu. gomawo chingu ^^ review terus ne ^^**

**Cho97 : Annyeong chingu . aiihh kamu selalu nongol jugak yak di setiap . gomawo ne atas supportnya selama ini. aku selalu baca review kamu dan aku sangat menghargainya. ne,, gak tau kenapa akuh jugak pengen buat Kyubum chingu. Oh no.. gimana kalau kyu,nya dibagi dua ama akuh ? hahhaha ^^**

**Snowysmiles : annyeong chingu ^^ makasih banget atas masukannya ne, waktu update FF ini aku memang belum sempet di edit jadinya maklum ya kalau ada typos disana-sini. Tapi aku sangat menghargai review dari chingu. Review chingu selalu berbobot dan panjang #plakk hehehe. Gomawo ^^ oh ya aku sangat suka FF chingu yang complicated jugak lho. Bagus banget ceritanya ^^**

**Shofy Nurlatief : annyeong chingu ^^ kamu selalu hadir di setiap yak. Senengnya hehe ^^ . review yang chingu berikan sangat kritis dan bagus. Gomawo atas semua sarannya selama ini ne ^^**

**Nina317Elf : wahh annyeong chingu ^^ jangan panggil author dong . panggil eonnie apa dongsaeng gitu biar keliatan deket hahaha. Gomawo chingu selalu hadir disetiap FF gajeku dan selalu setia menunggu FF yang ngaret aku update hehe mianhae ne ^^ aku gak pernah lupa ama FF yang lama kok. Jadi tunggu ne ^^**

**Iruma-chan : annyeong chingu ^^ aihh udah lama pengen nyapa reader setiaku ini. hehe jangan panggil author chingu, panggil eonnie atau dongsaeng aja biar enak hehe ^^... FF sibum yang lainnya pasti akan dilanjut kok chingu jangan khawatir. ada beberpa FF chapterku masih dalam tahap pengerjaan, jadi tunggu ne ^^**

**Love sibumppa : Annyeong chingu ... hahhh senengnya ada reader setia lagi kayak chingu . hampir selalu nongol disetiap hehe.. oh yang You are my destiny masih gak mood buat lanjutin chingu. Tunggu aja ne, siapa tahu besok udah ada mood buat tuh FF . gomawo ^^**

**Zakurafrezee : annyeong chingu ^^ ihhh gemes deh ama setiap review kamu disetiap .. dimana-mana selalu nongol hehe tapi aku seneng dengan review kamu. Gomawo ne ^^**

**Anin arlunerz : Annyeong ^^ hhehe seneng aja bikin FF chapter eonnie ^^ ... Kyuhyun apa sibum ya ? ikuti terus alurna ne. Gomawo eonnie ^^**

**Sibum shipp : annyeong chingu ^^ ini udah dilanjut kok chingu. Semoga suka ne ^^**

**Lee rae sun : ini udah lanjut chingu ^^ kalo soal FF ini ntar Kyubum apa sibum ikuti aja terus alunya .okeh gomawo ^^**

**The big thanks to :**

**Meyyc-chaan : ulfahnrzzh : anin arlunez : cho97 : Snowysmiles : EvilmagnaeMin : park chaesoo : lynna939 : lee rae sun : iruma-chan : zakurafrezee : lovesibumppa : kkyu32 : BumBummie : choi haemin : Nina317elf : Shim Yeonhae : snower0821 : Shofy Nurlatief : Choikyuhae : sibum shipp : siti azzahra muayanah : maleslogin :**


End file.
